El contrato
by Kena Sofa
Summary: Nuestro Yuri es el Yuri de siempre. Y Viktor, es el Viktor de siempre. Sabemos que Yuri ha tratado de no beber, ya que heredó de su padre el desconalcoholtrol. Por otra parte, Viktor, como buen ruso pone al limite su higado. Y qué pasa cuándo ambos beben mas de la cuenta? ****************************************************


-No estoy seguro de firmar Viktor.

-Ponlo fácil Yuri. Te gustaría volver a despertar con todo tu cuerpo adolorido, con marcas y no recordar absolutamente nada.

-…

-Cállense par de idiotas! Si no firman, te lo advierto Vitya, no te permitiré que sigas entrenando a tu musa japonesa –sin ofender Yuri- y si me chantajeas con retirarte te dejaré hacerlo, y nunca jamás volveré a recibirte y sabes que esta vez ESTOY HABLANDO ENSERIO!

Y fue así que Viktor y Yuri sin dudar más, firmaron un contrato que no debían romper por el resto de sus vidas, al menos de sus vidas como deportistas de alto rendimiento. Pero, ¿Qué pasó antes?

¿Cuerpo adolorido? Marcas en el mismo, Jakov furioso hasta el soponcio…

Suerte para todas y todos que tenemos a un testigo del contrato, y de lo anteriormente acontecido…

…

…

Oh! se refieren a mí?! XD, entonces acá voy

Hola, soy Phichit Chulanont, y desde ahora seré el narrador omnisciente de todo, si, TODO lo sucedido anoche.

Pues, comencemos. Viktor presionaba a Yuri para irse al banquete ofrecido por la ISU, sin embargo nuestro tímido japonés no quiere asistir. Él sabe que su relación con Viktor está en boca de todos, no de mala forma, pero no le gusta ser la vedette y menos si se trata de su vida sentimental. Hasta ahora no le había preocupado, pues la adrenalina del Grand Prix no le permitía darse cuenta de esto, pero al ver cómo era etiquetado en fotos en las diferentes redes sociales, que nunca se dio cuenta que fueron sacadas, era demasiado para él.

No le importaba que lo juzgaran, pero ver a Viktor en circunstancias ridículamente melosas o posando mostrando su anillo o llorando para que Katsuki fuese más afectivo lo superaba completamente. Pero en ese mismo instante comenzó a escuchar un sollozo de su atractivo novio

-Yuuri, de verdad no sé qué pasa. Será que realmente quieres que deje de ser tu entrenador y te doy lástima porque eso me afecta demasiado y no me lo quieres decir. Dime la verdad y te juro por Yurio que me iré en silencio. De todas formas tengo mi frio departamento esperándome,no es que quede en la calle. Ya le pediré a alguien que vaya por Makkachin, pero no lo obligaré a dejarte. Sé que te quiere, si él decide quedarse contigo…

Y en ese instante fue silenciado por un abrazo desesperado, y escuchó

-Chotto matte kudasai, yo no pienso ninguna de esas cosas. No te preocupes, vamos y volvamos juntos.

Y terminando esta frase sonrió, y Viktor dio gracias por conocer a ese dulce katsudon.

Ambos iban de etiqueta, Viktor con un traje recién mandado a hacer y Yuri, bueno, Yuri con el que tantos años lo ha acompañado. Le gustaba y su compañero decidió respetarlo, solo porque tenía al dueño más guapo de todos.

Cuando llegaron, como era de esperarse, fueron el centro de atención. Por los anillos, el noviazgo, la medalla de plata, el regreso del pentacampeón. En fin, esos dos eran muchas cosas.

Yo, como mejor amigo de Yuri, se lo rapte a Viktor. Le pedí que charlaramos y bebiéramos. Esta era mi primera vez en este tipo de banquetes, no bebo nunca y decidí hacerlo como forma de celebrar nuestra larga amistad. Bebimos cerveza, queríamos sentirnos un poco más mmmm ¿jóvenes cosmopolitas? Los mayores y las mujeres bebían diferentes cocteles, mientras que otros patinadores como Viktor y Giacometti preferían tragos más puros y con alto contenido alcohólico.

Cuando yo iba en mi tercera botella de cerveza, mi amigo estaba en la sexta y lo noté con las mejillas rojas, así como cuando Celestino está pasando de sobrio a ebrio. Entonces fui textual

-Yuri, es momento de dejar de beber, yo no estoy acostumbrado y estoy algo mareado. Tú has bebido más y debes sentirte peor.

Y entonces, comenzó el rock and roll

Saltó sobre mí y me besaba las mejillas.

No digas tonterías Pichinpichin, estoy celebrando y que mejor que hacerlo con mi mejor amigo. Por cierto ¿Sabías que en Rusia se saludan con un beso encada mejilla? Si salgo con un ruso entonces soy mitad ruso y puedo. No, debo saludarte de la misma forma ¡Kanpai!

No sé cómo lo hizo pero se tomó su séptima botella de un sorbo, y me seguía besando. Y fue en ese momento en que sentí una mirada oportuna y una sonrisa maquiavélica. Era Chris, me levantó el dedo pulgar y me guiñó un ojo, luego volteó a Viktor y le dijo en el oído

-Amigo, haz pensado que harás cuando a ti y a Yuri les sean asignados torneos diferentes y tengan que hacer todo este tipo de protocolos por separado?

Silencio

-Te habías dado cuenta de la confianza que se tiene con el tailandés ¿Cuántas veces te ha besado en público por iniciativa propia?

Silencio

Te recuerdo que ya conocemos la reacción del alcohol en el cuerpo de tu "amiguito", qué pasará cuando estén en diferentes continentes, y él extrañándote beba como si no hubiese mañana y salga ese Eros que lleva dentro, y las chicas y chicos que lo admiran lo vean solitario y vulnerable.

No más silencio.

Entonces se escuchó un vaso caer. Todos voltearon a mirar. Yo quedaba de frente a ellos y Yuri siguiendo abrazándome les daba la espalda. Entonces noté que se aceraba a nosotros, con algo de dificultad. El suizo había hecho un buen trabajo alcoholizando al ruso y en su caminar y mirar se notaba.

Entonces tomó a Yuri de los hombros, lo giró y le dijo

-Yuuuuri, estoy pensando que sería bueno que te retiraras. Perdón por enfadarme cuando lo sugeriste.

Lo siento, pero yo no controlo mis impulsos y grité "Cómo que Yuri se retirará!"

Y todos, sí, todos nos rodearon ¡QUÉ!

-Vikchan, que idiota, no hables cosas que no entiendes y menos sin una cerveza en la mano.

Y por primera vez, en toda la noche, escuché a Plisetsky

-Viktor! Tu cerdo está nuevamente ebrio. Prohíbele que me lance un duelo de baile! Llévatelo, da asco.

Pero Viktor no le respondió, estaba destrozado pensando en las teorías que su amigo le había dicho, y por supuesto no lo permitiría. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero su mente y boca no coordinaban, y de pronto se vio brindando con Yuri y un par de cervezas, pero su discurso no terminó

-Yuuuri chan, es decir San o Nikiforov, hagamos un trato. Lancemos esta moneda y si sale cara te retiras y vas conmigo a los campeonatos y si sale cruz me retiro y solo seré tu entrenador.

Esta vez mi amigo se puso serio y cual samurái lo miró fijamente y le dijo

-Basta de necedades, yo seguiré, tú me entrenaras y competirás y nos disputaremos la medalla de oro del GP

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Viktor lo empezó a zamarrear y a gritar

-No voy a permitir que los demás vean tu cuerpo, tus bailes, tu sensualidad.

A lo que recibió como respuesta

-Dos cervezas más por favor.

Bueno, en realidad esa no era una respuesta. Una vez que obtuvieron sus cervezas Yuri le responde

-ok, pero decidámoslo con una competencia de baile.

Viktor bajó la mirada y se contuvo las lágrimas

-Te das cuenta, bebes y quieres bailar y quieres sacarte la ropa, y ni siquiera te has desnudado para mí cuando estamos solos.

Y de pronto estaban rodeados de celulares grabando y sacando fotos, y yo era el testigo principal de todo esto.

-Quieres que me saque la ropa, entonces lo haré.

Y nuestro cerdito preferido se sacó el saco y la corbata. Cuando comenzó a desabotonar la camisa pasó lo que nadie imaginó

Paff! Nikiforov le golpeó la mano para que dejará de hacer lo suyo.

-Vikutoru, no te entiendo, priemro dices que me saque la ropa y ahora te molestas. Es porque estoy gordo verdad? – Se volteó hacia mí y se lanzó a mis brazos- Pichittt dime la verdad ¿estoy muy gordo? Creo que ya no le gusto a Viktor, me iré a Tailandia contigo ¿puedo?.

Hasta ahora me pregunto si fui favorecido al estar en primera fila en toda esta comedia de situaciones o si fue una mala jugada del destino, ya que sin darme cuenta comencé a ser sacudido por un ruso de 1.80 centímetros acusándome de querer robarle a su primer novio, ya que novias había tenido varias. Fue la intervención de mi amigo lo que me salvó de no morir fracturado.

-snif, Vikutoru, es cierto? Yo soy tu primer novio?

A lo que recibió por respuesta

-en realidad aún no te pido que seas mi novio, pero –arrodillándose- Yuri Katsuki ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Y Yuri saltando sobre él respondió ¡SI! Y lo abrazó

Y sin esperarlo lo besó, y se besaron por 5 o 10, aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad.

Yurio comenzó a patear la espalda de Viktor quien ya estaba entre las piernas de Yuri mientras lo recostaba en el piso. La verdad, yo no lo podía creer, les contaré una infidencia, hasta Viktor, mi amigo nunca había besado a nadie y ahora parecía un profesional. Por otra parte, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, para esos dos nadie más existía.

El menor se desabrochaba su camisa y el mayor lanzó por los aires su chaqueta y corbata, entonces lo que jamás esperé que pasará, sucedió.

JJ se acercó y les pidió que pararan, ya que su propia novia estaba siendo testigo de esto. Pero nada, ya habían girado en el suelo y Yuri tomo el mando de la situación, entonces se acercó Giacometti y los separó diciendo

-Nadie es más feliz que yo al ser espectador del entrenamiento que llevó a Katsuki del sexto al segundo lugar, pero el rey tiene razón, las inocentes chicas no tienen por qué ver esto.

Entonces en un minuto de lucidez Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, miró a Chris y le dio las gracias. En ese instante Viktor tomo su mano y le hizo prometer que no volvería a bailar en un salón semi desnudo o desnudo. Yuri pensó que ese Viktor vulnerable era lo más adorable del mundo y le dijo

-Hace un rato me dijiste que nunca me he desnudado solo para ti, pues te lo ganaste.

Y sin darse cuenta estaba solo en bóxer y calcetines. Los flashes emulaban a una premier de Hollywood, nadie quería perderse un detalle, yo menos, así que casi explota mi móvil de tanto sacar fotos.

La única persona que no se veía feliz era Yurio, quien en un rincón vomitaba por la situación. En ese momento me di cuenta que él y Altín estaban muy cercanos. Mientras el hada devolvía lo comido en un mes, el héroe sostenía su cabello y le entregaba su pañuelo. Supongo que eso dará ara otra historia.

Volviendo a mi mejor amigo en ropa interior, puedo acotar que su mirada era diferente a cualquiera, miró a Viktor como si fuera el más grande bowl de katsudon, y Viktor solo buscaba su chaqueta para taparlo gritando

-No miren, no miren

Entonces cual cuncubina, Yuri lo toma por los hombros y le saca la camisa y le dice

-si no quieres que baile desnudo, te reto a patinar en ropa interior, y espero que no seas el primer ruso cobarde de la historia

Y salió corriendo, así es, se fue.

Viktor lo siguió, corría solo en pantalones y así desaparecieron del salón. Admito que me preocupó la salud de Yuri y también su seguridad ya que

a.- Tomaría un catarro de proporciones.

b.- Sería tomado preso por violar las normas de moral y buenas costumbres.

Ambas eran malas opciones para la vida de deportista de mi amigo, entonces tome una decisión adulta y corrí buscando a Jakov que ya se había retirado a su habitación. Le conté y no quiso interceder, entonces le mostré las fotografías y poniéndose su sombrero y gritando cosas en ruso salió en su búsqueda ¿qué dijo? No lo sé, pero luego le preguntaré a Otabek que se ofreció a llevarme a la vez que dejo recostado al muy enfermo pequeño Yuri.

Dimos unas vueltas por las calles cercanas al hotel, pero nada de ellos, y en ese momento agradecí a Dios por las redes sociales, ya que Viktor publico una fotografía del lugar en el que se encontraban #NakedOnIce

Y ahí estaban patinando sobre el hielo, con ropa interior. Si es que se puede llamar a eso patinar. En toda su vida como patinadores se habían caído tanto, y de maneras tan feas. Quise para la situación ya que temí la peor de las lesiones, finalmente no lo hice por dos razones

1.- Sentí el aura más maligna detrás de mí, me giré y Jakov me dijo que si valoraba mi vida no diera un paso, que se merecían cada golpe, que ahora entendía porque nunca había tenido hijos ya que Dios en su sabiduría sabía que tendría que lidiar con ese hijo rebelde y un nieto que compartía la misma característica. Y que cuando recuperaran la sobriedad sabrían lo que era bueno.

2.- Nunca vi a mi amigo caerse en el hielo siendo tan feliz, realmente su expresión me hizo llorar y desear encontrar a una persona tan especial algún día.

Cuando ya no podían seguir patinando, por el frío, el cansancio y la resaca, el buen Jakov puso sobre cada uno un abrigo, y los llevamos al hotel, los acostamos en la misma cama para que generaran calor ya que estaban tan fríos como el hielo. El Entrenador padre no me dejo marchar, me pidió que me sentara a su lado en el sillón para custodiar al par y ser testigo de lo que pasaría después.

Agradezco quedarme, ya que la cara de ambos despertando desnudos en la misma cara y adoloridos no podría ser pagado ni en un millón de cuotas.

Realmente no recordaban nada, y cuando Yuri nos vio trató de Huir, pero el aura, nen,f uerza mental o como se le pueda llamar a lo que emana Jakov Sama no se lo permitió.

Y así llegamos al inicio de esta historia, El maestro redactó un contrato en que pupilo y sub pupilo acordaban no beber jamás en conjunto en reuniones sociales, al menos, mientras durase su carrera como deportistas, y yo, el príncipe tailandés, lo vivió todo en primera fila.


End file.
